


Love Through Out Time

by lestat_jesse



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, True Love, connection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestat_jesse/pseuds/lestat_jesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Katrina and Jeremy are killed. Abbie and Ichabod finally give into their feelings they had kept under wraps while Katrina was alive. Jenny watches her sister fall more and more in love with this man who had been heart broken one to many times. Her heart swelled when she realized just how much they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving On

Two months had passed since I had to kill my wife. When I had seen her trying to kill Abbie I hadn't even though before grabbing the knife and plunging it into her stomach but when I saw her look of shock it finally hit me. I had just lost my son and wife all in one day and it le ft my heart and soul shattered. When Abbie had touched my shoulder showing me that she was here for me no matter what. It made my shattered heart feel awakened once more.  
Abbie had been there for me through everything and it surprised me how much emotion I was going through. In those moments of getting to know her and how loyal she was I knew she was the one. I had thought the same of Katrina when I had first met her but there had always been something off about her. It had almost been like she was trying to seduce me because she had somehow knew what my future had held for me. But when I had met Abbie it has been so different than an thing thing else in my entire life.  
It was like the universe was saying this woman was meant to be more than the partnership we had formed. I could tell she felt it as well. The way she always looked at me me even when Katrina had come back into my life. We still had this true love connecting and like soulmates. But the question remaining was am I ready to move on? The answer to that question is yes I am. I know most people would be like wait a few years and see where you are then. But I had to move on when she had changed and kept secrets from me that had destroyed our relationship forever.


	2. Trying To Let Go

How do you met go of years of memories? I asked myself as I looked down at the boxes of stuff I had gotten for Katrina. I threw the glass necklace I had planned on giving to her that might that felt so long ago. A piece of me was missing and I feared it was long lost forever. "You can't blame yourself for what happened to them Crane. Katrina and Henry both chose to betrayed us after everything we had done for them."Abbie said as she picked up some other stuff that had once been Katrina's. She placed them into the box that Jenny was taking to the good will, though I had never met this good will before.   
Abbie walked closer to me and hugged me from behind I then was able to feel her warm breath on my nexk. It sent shivers up and down my spine as I looked at her this woman who just believes in me so much. How could she believe in me this much? I asked myself once more but deep down I knew the answer to that question. Because she is on love with me and I still had no way o d knowing how to go about courting her. It had been about 200 hundred and some years since I had last courted a girl. I would have to ask Jenny for advice.   
We loaded the boxes into Jenny ' s truck, we had kept some of the books she had on magic and other things we need for down the road. Abbie once again gave me a hug this time I leaned into her more as the smell of strawberry came off her and I closed my eyes seeing a garden full of them. " your are right I do blame myself in away for their deaths but I have to admit that I have battling something else. My feeling for you." I said as she looked at me with wide eyes and Jenny dropped her phone to the ground at my declaration of love.


	3. Choices

Jenny dropped her phone making Abbie and I jump, we turned and looked at her. She raised her hands and walked rather quickly to the cabin ti get the last of the boxes leaving us alone. That was when it really hit me what I had just done that could be the thing that destroyed our relationship. I closed my eyes as I tried to control my panicking heart trying to tell myself that we would be okay.   
"You have feelings for me?" She asked causing me to open my eyes. I nodded my head as she gasped and looked down at the floor. That was when I realized I had to get out of here before she told me to go to hell. I tried to walk away when I felt her pulling me back. I took a deep breath knowing that she was going to tell me what she thought. Even if I didn't like any of it , "I have feelings for you as well." She Whispered. I barely heard it but because I had been in war before I heard what she had to say and my heart was now pounding fast in my chest.   
I grabbed her hand as I tried to figure out what to say to this. I know I had just lost my wife and my son who had in the end chosen each other. I had to in my mind come to terms with the fact that those two loved those two more than the one person who had brought them together.


	4. Acting on feelings

Abbie and I held each other's hands for a second before we went back into the house to grab the last remaining boxes. Then I would be able to move away from the memories of what had been with Katrina and move on with my life. Yes was I man out of time but I had also found out that this time had good in it. Abbie was one of them and her sister Jenny was also one of those people. Jenny blushed when she saw us walking into the living room that was when realization hit us both in the face.  
She had witnessed the love between us and I knew I would have to do the respectful thing. "Ms. Jenny I would like to converse with you outside please?" I asked as she nodded her head. Curiosity bloomed in her dark eyes as we walked outside as Abbie raised an eye brow at me I just smiled at her as I passed her. Once we were far enough away from the door I turned around and looked at Jenny. I had not realized how hard this would be but on my day this was the right thing to do.  
"In my day one would ask the father for the right to court his daughter. Since you are Abbie ' s only relative alive I would like to ask if it's all right to court your sister?" I asked her as her eyes widened. Surprise and shock filled her coal eyes as she loomed around. I could tell she was struggling with the right thing to say. I know I had put her in an awkward position but I needed to make sure she approved of us going forward. She meant everything to the woman I love so I had do this.  
"You have it. Out of all the guys in this world you have protected her and cared for her more than any man before has. I like you and think this is a good match." She said as she grabbed my hand and a smile came across my lips. My heart still felt sadness for those I had lost but it was also full of joy for what was to come. Abbie walked out of the house with the last remaining two boxes looking at us with a suspicious look in her eyes. I could tell she was wondering what was going on between us. I smiled knowing how I was going to tell Abbie my feelings for her. In my mind I had a plan, I would invite her to my place have a romantic dinner and once we were done with the main course I would tell her. I smirked at this idea as I walked over to Abbie as she raised an eyebrow at me as I got closer to her. I could hear her breath hitch a little with every step I took. This gave me some hope that tonight would turn out good I thought to myself as I came to a stop and began to think of what I was going to tell her now. "Abbie Mills I would be honored if you would come to dine with me tonight at twilight." I said as she looked at me with a thoughtful expression at first. Then she smiled and nodded her head I could tell that she didn't trust her voice at the moment. She then walked passed me and placed the boxes into the truck. Leaving me feeling excited and lonely all at once it was amazing how you could feel so much at the same time. It was the memory of my son that made me sad I had never gotten the chance to be an actual father to him.


End file.
